A guitarist in performances may use various foot-controlled sound effect devices (called “pedals,” “processors,” or, in a larger form, “floorboards”) to change the sound of the guitar. These sound changes may include volume, distortion, echo, repeating or looping tones, and making the guitar sound like other instruments (e.g., a piano, a saxophone, etc.). Each sound generated by an effect pedal is controlled by one or more switches, or, in the case of multi-effect floorboards, by switches that retrieve designated sounds identified by separate program numbers that are changed while performing a song. Effect pedals, including larger floorboards that combine the various capabilities of multiple effect pedals into one larger unit, are typically arrayed on the floor in front of the guitarist to be controlled by his/her foot. They are connected to each other, and to a source of amplification, using many cords.
Individual effect pedals and/or floorboards are space-consuming, cluttered, and difficult to reach to make required mid-performance adjustments. Often the effect pedals and/or floorboards are arranged in an “L” or “U” formation, forcing the guitarist to pivot his/her body to face and reach each effect pedal and/or floorboard in order to constantly or frequently change program numbers mid-song. This is awkward and distracting, and may cause the guitarist to be positioned away from his/her microphone.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides easier access to effect pedals and/or floorboards on stage during performances. It is also desired to save space on stage, as well as to provide a streamlined packing and storage solution for the effect pedals and/or floorboards.